Mais que faitesvous!
by Miss Tako
Summary: Juste un délire, Watson qui rend visite à Holmes, qui l'embrasse sans prévenir.


_Un one shoot, qui m'est venu je ne sais pas trop comment, les mots « attaque buccale » sont entrés dans ma tête et, comme c'était les vacances et que je m'ennuyais, j'en ai tiré ce délire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

-Holmes ! Que faites-vous ?

-Il me semble qu'avant votre interruption, je vous embrassais langoureusement.

-Bien que je ne sois pas certain que l'on puisse qualifier cette attaque buccale de langoureuse, je pense que vous avez assez bien résumé la situation. Que signifie ce geste ?

-Vous avez vraiment des questions étranges aujourd'hui Watson, je vous pensais plus fin que cela. Ignorez-vous que, dans la plupart des cultures, le baiser symbolise l'amour sincère que se portent deux personnes ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je voudrais juste comprendre pour quelle raison vous avez jugé utile de m'embrasser sans aucun préavis !

-Voyons mon ami, si je vous avais prévenu, vous seriez parti en courant.

-La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu mais de comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez sauvagement sauté dessus quelques instants à peine après mon arrivée.

-Je ne vous ai pas sauté dessus !

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non… Aïe ! Vous êtes fou Watson ! Pourquoi m'avoir frappé ?

-Pour faire cesser cette discussion puérile que je ne tiendrais même pas avec un enfant de cinq ans. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Mary.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pourquoi donc ? Vos habits froissés et les plis de vos chaussettes m'indiquent que vous vous êtes habillés puis déshabillé à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir. Dois-je en conclure que vous avez hésité avant de venir me rendre visite ? De plus, votre dulcinée ne vous accompagne pas alors que vous prenez bien soin de l'amener à chaque fois que vous daignez passer me voir, ce qui arrive de plus en plus rarement par ailleurs. Vous-êtes vous enfin rendu compte que cette mijaurée n'était pas faite pour vous ?

-Mary n'est pas une mijaurée ! Elle n'est pas venue car elle avait une réunion de famille.

-A laquelle vous n'avez pas été convié ? … Non, je dirais plutôt, à laquelle vous n'avez pas souhaité participer. Je me trompe ?

-Cessez de m'observer Holmes ! Je m'en vais. Et enlevez cette armoire de devant la porte !

-Pourquoi ? Je refais la décoration.

-Votre décoration m'empêche de sortir !

-Vous m'en voyez navré. Sortez donc par la fenêtre.

-C'est ce que je ferais si elle n'était pas obstruée par votre fauteuil.

-Tiens-donc, c'est étrange. Que fait-il ici ?

-Cessez cette mascarade Holmes, et laissez-moi sortir.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Comment ?

-Si je vous laisse sortir, où irez-vous ?

-Chez moi !

-Vous êtes chez vous.

-Non, je suis chez vous.

-Il y a quelques jours, vous protestiez que cet endroit vous appartenait autant qu'à moi et que je devais ranger mes affaires.

-Je constate que vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas suivi mon conseil.

-Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très ordonné.

-Le mot est faible. Vous êtes sans doute la seule personne de ma connaissance à ranger votre fauteuil en travers de votre fenêtre.

-Un simple moment d'égarement.

-Vos moments d'égarement donnent des résultats assez spectaculaires.

-Pas autant que les vôtres.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Et bien, malgré le fait que je sois l'être le plus désordonné que vous connaissiez, je n'ai encore jamais confondu mes chemises avec mes pantalons. Remarquez tout de même que l'ensemble offre un effet assez intéressant.

-Holmes ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir que j'avais mis une chemise à la place de mon pantalon !

-Je viens de le faire. A présent, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ce que me vaut cette visite qui vous a tant perturbé.

-Je le ferais si vous me faites part de la raison qui vous a poussé à m'agresser lors de mon arrivée.

-J'embrasse donc si mal que ça ?

-Pas du tout, vous vous débrouillez même plutôt bien.

-Dans ce cas, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

-Enfin Holmes ! Nous sommes des hommes.

-Il me semblait bien l'avoir remarqué. Vous êtes d'ailleurs plutôt bien pourvu de ce côté.

-Holmes !

-Quoi donc ?

-Cessez immédiatement ces insinuations déplacées !

-Des insinuations ? Quelles insinuations ?

-Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous insinuez depuis mon arrivée que je vous plais

-Moi ? Mais je n'insinue rien du tout. Je constate. Je suis un détective mon ami, j'analyse les faits et j'en tire des conclusions. Les faits sont que j'ai envi de vous embrasser, ce que j'ai fait, et qu'il est hors de question que je vous laisse sortir d'ici. Je pense donc pouvoir en conclure que vous me plaisez.

-C'est une déclaration ?

-Vous pensez que c'est une déclaration ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air.

-Alors c'est une déclaration. Vos impressions Watson ?

-Vous êtes fou.

-C'est un fait avéré mon cher. Autre chose ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi.

-Pas le moins du monde. Comment va Miss Mary ?

-Oubliez Miss Mary.

-Mais c'est votre fiancée.

-En aucun cas.

-Depuis quand ?

-Je dirais… environs cinq minutes.

-Parfait. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

-Holmes, je pense que c'est un projet assez irréalisable.

-Ce n'était que pour la forme, je sais à quel point vous tenez aux traditions. Une lune de miel vous suffira ?

-Par pitié Holmes, dites-moi que vous n'aviez pas prémédité tout cela.

-Je n'avais pas prémédité tout cela.

-C'est la vérité ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes désespérant.

-N'est ce pas ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas fait part de la raison qui vous a conduit dans ma modeste demeure.

-Je devais faire quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ça.

-……

-……

-Vous embrassez plutôt bien Watson.

-Je vous retourne le compliment Holmes.

Fin ! C'est court, c'est débile et ça n'a aucun intérêt mais ça m'a amusé et j'espère que vous aussi. Donnez-moi votre avis !

Je pense (mais je ne suis pas sûre) faire une fic Sherlock Holmes sur la rencontre entre Holmes et Watson. Est-ce que je me lance ? J'hésite, j'ai envi mais vu le peu de monde qu'il y a sur ce fandom, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Laissez une review !

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
